


B is for Blue is for Bro-code

by chinesebakery



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Frat bro Fitz, Milton is the worst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:23:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chinesebakery/pseuds/chinesebakery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short sequel to "Party Crasher" in which Milton and Fitz are frat bros, and Fitz starts dating Jemma right after Milton inexplicably dumped her.<br/>When Milton remarks snidely on the new couple, Jemma is determined to make a point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	B is for Blue is for Bro-code

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notapepper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notapepper/gifts).



> For Notapepper, whose glorious comments are so much better than my actual fics.

“Jemma,” Fitz sighed. “Let it go.”  


Even with his back to her, he could _sense_ her squirming in annoyance behind him while he tried to locate the correct files on his computer. 

After discussing the various merits of Romana over dinner, they’d resolved to end the evening with a marathon of Doctor Who’s 16th season. Milton’s snide remarks, as they’d walked past him on their way to Fitz’s room, had incensed Jemma to no end, and somewhat dampened the mood. Fitz, for one, was determined not to let that idiot ruin their second date.

“I can’t believe he would say something like that,” Jemma raged on. “To your face, even!”

“Who cares what Milton thinks,” Fitz shrugged, intent on his task, until suddenly a horrible, distressing thought occurred to him. He turned away from the laptop, a frown marring his forehead, and met Jemma’s eyes uncertainly. Was something else going on, here? She wouldn’t use him to make Milton jealous, would she?

Fitz cleared his throat. “I mean… you _don’t_ , right? Care. I mean–”

“Ugh, Fitz!” Jemma raised her eyes to the heavens, her entire head rolling with the sheer force or her consternation. “Don’t be _ridiculous_.”

“Okay,” he nodded, releasing an exhale. It felt good to be able to breathe again. “Good.”

“Who even says ‘bro-code’? Or bro- _anything_?”

“Milton, evidently.” Fitz smirked as he tapped the pad one last time and the familiar theme started sounding through the speakers.

Fitz angled the screen toward the bed and dropped on the mattress next to her, leaning back hesitantly. She scooted closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder as the episode started playing, but she couldn’t seem to relax.

“Look,” he said a few minutes later, stifling a sigh, “if you want to call it a night–”

“No. Definitely not,” she replied stubbornly as she sat up, shooting him an alarming look of resolve.

“Jemma?”

“OHH, FITZ!” she shouted, her voice exaggeratedly sensual.

Fitz’s eyes rounded with panic. “Jemma,” he croaked. “What are you doing?”

“Just go along with it, okay?” she whispered.

“Along with what?” Fitz yelped.

“OH, YES. YES!”

He watched her, petrified, as she threw her head back for optimal acoustics.

“OH, GOD, YOU’RE SO BIG!”

‘WHAT!?’ Fitz mouthed, his face a picture of distraught embarrassment. He could feel himself growing scarlet, heat rising from his chest to the root of his hair, fast and steady, like a boiling kettle.

“MMMH YES, RIGHT THERE, OH!”

“Please stop,” he muttered, rubbing his face with both hands. “Please. This is–”

Jemma merely smirked as she started bouncing energetically, distressing the bedspring and adding a whole new range of sound effects to her theatrics.

Feeling a surge of astonished affection, Fitz gaped at her, the girl he’d been silently admiring from afar for _months_ , writhing and moaning like a pornstar in a misguided attempt to avenge his honor, and found he couldn’t help but snicker through the thick layers of his mortification.

He gave the bed a tiny, tentative bounce.

Jemma nodded enthusiastically in response, her eyes dancing. 

‘Go ahead,’ she mouthed, beaming.

“JEMMAAA,” he joined in, flushing even redder. “YOU FEEL SO GOOD!”

They kept going from there, praising each other’s assumed sexual prowesses at the top of their lungs until their voices were hoarse from overuse and they both collapsed on Fitz's pillows in a fit of barely suppressed giggles.

When their gazes met again, after they both calmed down, he tucked a strand of hair away from her forehead, mirroring her radiant smile.

“Hi,” she muttered, her eyes all warmth and softness, inching closer to him.

“Hi.” He swiftly closed the distance between them, meeting her mouth for a sweet kiss that promptly grew passionate and genuinely sensuous as they wrapped around each other, the previous absurdities fast forgotten. 

(There were no raised voices this time, no showy histrionics and _absolutely_ no room for the outside world.)

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr > chinese-bakery


End file.
